Complicated Siblings
by Potatoes Please
Summary: Len and Rinto have a forbidden love, they love their own twin sisters, Rin and Lenka. How will they decide to confess? Or will the thought of twincest keep them back?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back my lovely readers. Here is the first chapter to the new fic that Im starting!**

 **Warning: This chapter took me a while to type... on my tablet... so appreciate it or else!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"I wish that I had younger siblings..." Rinto sighed miserably. It was 5pm and he and Lenka just stopped playing tag and rested on the green summer grass.

"Yeah... Then we could have more fun..." Lenka yawned. They were 4 at the time but quite smart for their age, almost too smart. It was as if a wish came true because when they had dinner, the 'news' came.

* * *

 **Rinto's POV**

"Rinto, Lenka, may I please have your full attention." Dad asked cheerful but serious. We nodded our heads as one. We were twins after all.

"Your mother here, is pregnant, with..." He liked making a cliffhanger to get you impatient.

"Triplets? Quadruplets? Single child?" Lenka burst out, trying to get an answer. I noticed that she never mentioned 'twins' in her list so I wispered. "Twins?" Dad nodded his head.

"Do you want to know what gender?" Mom asked softly. Lenka and I knodded our heads again.

"A boy... And a girl."

Our eyes lit up with joy. Twins meant double trouble but also double fun. We couldn't sleep that night because we were overjoyed. Lenka and I shared a room so we would either keep each other awake or talk nonstop about our 'soon to be born' siblings. Mom announced that she was already in her 2nd trimester so I guess it was like... 6 months?.. But we never noticed that her tummy was bigger... I wonder why we didn't? We were probably stupid.

* * *

 **Time skip... 3 months later...**

This is it... Our siblings will be born any minute now... Lenka and I were worried. We were brought to the hospital by our grandparents earlier today. Mom went into labour at... 1pm? 2pm? Somewhere around that time, and it was 3pm now. Lenka gasped when we heard a baby cry. Five seconds later, we heard another. After about 20 minutes of hastle, we were allowed to go in. Lenka nearly burst out into tears of joy when she saw our parents cradling two babies. She immediately went to her sister, who was held by our mom.

"Awww, So kawaii..." She said, holding back the tears. Instead she became pink in the face. I, on the other hand, went to my brother, who was held by dad. I laughed as he tried to pull my hair clips out. Then, he laughed for the first time. My mom and dad nearly cried.

We went home after a while and argued with each other. Meanwhile our dad was fixing the babies' room like fixing the cribs etc. We were fussing about who gets to play with who.

"I think that I should play with Rin, since we both are girls." Lenka stated firmly.

"But I think you should play with Len cause your names are almost the same!"

"You should play with Len cause you are both boys."

"But I want to play with Rin!"

And so on and so on. We came to an agreement that we would swop every day, but that didn't really last long.

* * *

 **Lenka's POV (Time skip~! 1 year later.)**

Rin and Len are almost one year old. I playing in the living room with Rin while Len and Rinto were trying to build a puzzle. I nearly jumped when I heard some one say...

"Wenka..." It was Rin... She said my name! Kinda, and right after Rin said 'Wenka', Len said...

"Winto..." Rinto nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Did they just say our names?" He indicated to Rin and Len. I nodded, got up and went to the kitchen.

"Mom~! Rin and Len talked!" I yelled. Within a matter of seconds, both mom and dad were in the living room.

"What did they say?!"

"Winto and Wenka~!" Rin and Len sang joyfully. Mom and dad's mouths fell open.

...

...

...

"Its kind of disappointing knowing that their first words weren't mom or dad." Dad sighed, after recovering from the shock.

Rin and Len were talking more now.

"Im hungwy~!" Len whined. Mom was trying to feed Rin but she was being stubborn. After some failed attempts, she tried to feed Len. Rin claped her hands and laughed when I handed her a piece of orange.

* * *

 **Normal POV. First day of highschool.**

Rinto and Len were starting to fall for their twin sisters. They knew that this love was forbidden and that there would be consequences. The problem is, is that you can't separate Rin and Lenka anymore. They sit together at lunch, they study together, not even mom or dad can pull them appart.

At lunch, Rin is always sitting with Lenka and some of her new friends. Miku Hatsune, Teto Kasane and Neru Akita, the ony thing is, is that Neru's eyes never leave her phone. Len and Rinto just hang out with the guys, Kaito (Miku's lover), Ted (Teto's 'boyfriend') and Dell (Neru's crush).

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

I cant believe that I survived the periods before break by a mere 5 minutes. I nearly fell asleep in class, luckily the bell rang right before my eyelids closed and we were all allowed to go have break or what ever. I had art class and Len had soccer while Rinto and Lenka were both at senior music classes. I can't wait till I get to join, only students that achieve 90% and above for the first music test are allowed to join. It was just 2 months until we had those. When I got my time table for art class, I ran to our lunch get-together spot.

"Hey Teto, how's things going with Ted?" I asked, when we got together at our usual lunch spot. She looked up at me. Eyes wide with a blush across her face.

"O-Oh... W-Why you ask?" She asked nervously.

"No reason... actually..." I looked up Teto, she looked more nervous and her blush deepend.

"Uh..."

"Have you... Kissed... Ted." I smirked instantly. She looked up, fear in her eyes.

"Uh... None of y-your business."

"Aww~ Teto you can tell us~!" Miku barged in. Wait... When did she get here?!

"F-Fine, don't t-tell any one e-else...N-"

"You haven't kissed him yet?!" Neru hissed. Why does everyone show up unexpectedly. Teto looked down... Very interested in her skirt.

"Teto, the colour of your face is competing with the colour of your hair." I pointed out. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Its not funny... This is a serious problem!" Neru suddenly said, we all jumped in surprise. She wasn't looking at her phone... So it was serious. Ok then...

"How do you plan on fixing it, Miss Know-It-All." Teto asked. Neru immediately began texting again.

"Who are you texting?" Miku asked curiously while nibbling a leek that materialised in her hands.

"Finding a romantic hang out spot where most couples have their first kiss..." Neru mumbled, her fingers blurring at the speed of typing. Teto's face became redder.

"W-What? I will only g-go if there's f-french bread." Teto huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh, there will be..." Neru smirked, deviously. She shoved the phone in Teto's face. It was open in her messages. The person who sent the name of the hang out was... It was... K-Kaito? I stared at the message when the phone was handed to me.

"Neru, what's the name of the place?" Miku asked, clearly surprised.

"Oh, nothing else but the famous Cherry-Blossom hotel. They serve lunch on Saturdays and couples get discount. They serve everything from french bread to rice and noddles." Neru smirked, texting faster than ever!

* * *

 **Lenka's POV**

I listened very hard to hear my sister's conversation with her friends. I didn't really bother joining them as usual. I didn't feel like joining them but I could see Teto's face glowing red. They were probably blaming her cause she hasn't kissed Ted yet. Then I saw Neru look up from her phone, what a rare sight. After that she started typing furiously fast and smirked when she stopped.

I heard Ted's name and 'Cherry-Blossom Hotel'... Isn't that place expensive? Can't bother. Probably the couples special. I thought this through lazily then something snapped in my mind. The word couple spinned in my head, Teto is going on a date with Ted, to the hotel. Aww~ Is she going to get her first kiss? Hope she does.

The bell rang and slapped me out of my thoughts. Time for History, the most hated. What's worse? Kamui-sensei, the teacher that flirts with Megurine-sensei, teaches history. Hope I survive this.

When I stepped into class, I saw sensei already there. He usually comes later but I guess Megurine-sensei turned him down.

"Alright class, find your seat and be quite!" He hissed. Wow. Big damage.

"Today we will be studying the history of Tokyo. It comes forth in your exams." The entire class grunted and sighed at hearing this.

I rolled my eyes and pretended to drop my pencil. When I picked it up, I could feel a stare burning the back of my neck. I stole a quick glance at Rinto but when he saw me turning my head to him, he immediately looked at the board. Should I feel suspicious or what?

When the bell rang again, I knew it was for going home. I quickly packed my stuff, greeted sensei, and rushed to the gate. I waited for Rin, Len, Rinto and Miku. We all lived in the same street. I got relieved when I saw a white bow bob up and down in the crowd of people coming out from the doors.

"Hi Lenka!" Rin greeted. Len just smiled and waved.

"Hey Rin and Len-... Rinto! Where have you been?" I saw him running towards us.

"You left me back in class! Why didn't you wait?" He was breathless, panting for air. I giggled and waved at Miku so she could see us. Her teal pigtails swayed dangerously as she came running to us.

"Why is everyone running today?" I asked.

"Because certain people don't wait for their siblings." Rinto glared at me. We all laughed and started to walk home.

All we did while walking was talk about what happened in school. It wasn't boring but not that fun either.

* * *

Once we got home I nearly kicked the door open. I threw my bag next to the door and plopped onto the couch. I didn't have homework and our parents are currently in Australia for some business trip. They are never really home so we live alone. Rinto and I have to cook and clean and do some chores while Rin and Len do the rest of them.

"Lenka. Can you help us with our geography?" I heard the twins whine behind me. I sighed and gestured for them to come here.

After helping the twins with geography, I noticed that it was already 5pm. Shit! I have to cook dinner! We didn't really have a lot of food, so I made noodles with chicken and vegetables. Rinto set the table and Rin and Len just stared, their mouths watering.

When we were finished eating, I had to clean twins' faces. They decided that it would be wise to fling each other with noodles.

"Seriously! You guys are fourteen and you still mess with your food!" I scolded them while cleaning Rin's face.

"Why can't you just clean yourselfs?" I asked.

"We want to see you suffer~!" They sang in unison. I sighed and went to wash the dishes.

"What a hard life..." I muttered.

* * *

 **A/N : Sorry that this chapter was so all-over-the-place, but it was kind of like... the introduction. Just trying to give you the feel of their everyday lives! Chapter 2 will be out as soon as I can get it out. I promise.**

 **~Miki-Chan**

 **Love you all! (As friendly readers and maybe friends, I don't know)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 finally here along with a 3 week holiday from school~!**

 **This is the time that I have to write and upload as many chapters as I can.**

 **Rin: Yay!**

 **Len: Okay~!**

 **Miku: *Hits Miki on head with leek***

 **Miki: What was that for?**

 **Miku: Don't slack off *glares***

 **Miki: oooooookkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy tttthhhhhheeeeeeennnnnnn~...**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

Uh... Sun please go away, your ruining my beauty sleep. Not that I need one, just, Im trying to sleep here! I want to sleep some more. Please! Im beging you.

I kept thinking to myself as the sun came up. Another day... Atleast this 'other day' is Saturday! Which means no school. I was just about to curl up again when Lenka woke me up, she was already dressed in her favourite white top with black shorts and her hair down, messy as always.

"Get up, sleepy head! We're going to the mall."

I grunted in reply, and just as I was about to roll over again, Rinto had joined her.

"Why can't you and Rin just go to the mall alone?" He whined.

"Who is going to help Rinny pick a dress then? I can't do everything alone." Lenka looked at him with puppy-dog-eyes. They started watering with tears before Rinto sighed.

"Fine. I'll go and wake up Len." He stomped off and we could hear a huge bang, which signalled that Rinto had just kicked Len's door open and shouted.

"Rise and shine, pretty shota!"

"Don't call me a shota!" Len argued.

"But your so feminine!"

"Am not!"

"Then lose the ponytail."

"No way! Its my pride and joy."

Lenka and I listened to their screaming conversation. She sighed and walked to my closset. Before I could ask why, she had thrown an orange tank top and a white skirt at me.

"Go get dressed." She ordered and walked off. I stared after her for a while. Then I slowly got up and walked to the shower. I made sure to be quick since Lenka sounded in a bit of a hurry. Once I was done, I combed my hair and used my hair clips to keep my bangs out of my face. I decided not to put my bow on since it looked a bit dirty. I better wash it when I get back.

Lenka was already making breakfast while tapping her foot impatiently. Rinto was working on his music homework and Len was still in his room.

"Go fetch princess shota, please Rin?" Lenka asked while half giggling. I nodded and walked back upstairs to Len's room. I knocked on his door but no answer. I knocked again but still no answer. I stopped when I heard light snoring. I sighed and pushed his door open.

"Len..." I wispered. I walked over and started tapping his shoulder.

"Len!" I wispered louder. I got impatient and punched his shoulder with all the strength I could muster. He sat up immediately, rubbing his red upper arm.

"What was that for!?"

"For making Lenka impatient."

"Can't she wait."

"No, unless you want cold food."

Len sighed and flicked my head. I gasped, rubbing my forehead.

"Ow! That hurt you idiot!"

"That was for puncing me." Then he flicked my ear. " And that was for waking me up."

"Jeez. Only cause Lenka told me to."

He sighed and pulled me out of his room, down stairs and into the kitchen, all while keeping a tight grip on my wrist. I tried to wriggle free but it was impossible.

Lenka had already set the table and finished making breakfast and was waiting just for us. She smirked when she saw Len holding my wrist.

"Oh princess shota. Have you found your prince now?" Len immediately let go at the sound of these words.

"Oh Lenny. You know that twincest isn't right." Rinto piped up. Len's face turned crimson.

"And you know that Im still holding your deepest secret." Len hissed furiously.

"Same here Len." Rinto sighed, noticing defeat.

"Mind telling me what the secret is Len?" I asked, in the sweetest tone I had.

His face became a deeper red.

"No! I-its guy stuff. Only we can know." Len sounded very nervous.

"Well... should I ask Dell to hack your cellphone and find out?" Lenka asked, peeling an orange for me.

"If you dare... Why do you even want to know?" Rinto asked, furiously.

"Well your our twins so... We should know~" Lenka and I said in a sing-song voice.

"You will find out someday. Just wait." Len sighed. Lenka and I decided to tease them a bit. We started humming the tune of 'melt', a song my friend Miku recorded last year. Len and Rinto immediately blushed and looked at each other wide-eyed. Lenka and I giggled. We loved to tease them aswell. I ate the orange that Lenka gave me and savoured every bite.

Once we were ready to leave, after teasing Len and Rinto some more, we went to the "Mirai Mall". ***A/N: Im making some names up.***

The first shop we went to, already made me sick. I know girls sometimes love dresses but Im not that type of girl. I prefer shorts and sneakers rather than dresses and heels. Im more casual.

"Lenka, why do I even need a dress?" I asked after trying on what felt like the millionth dress. It was midnight blue with a black bow around the waist.

"Oh, I forget to tell you that our school is having a dance to raise money for charity?" She facepalmed. "So sorry Rin!"

"Its okay, don't push yourself Lenka." I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Too long..." Lenka sighed. She took her phone out and texted someone. A few minutes later her phone vibrated.

"Miku's fasion advice better work." She giggled. Right after I blinked, she was back in between the rows of dresses.

Minutes later, she came back with a white dress that stopped above the knees, with a golden bow around the waist.

"Why do all the dresses have bows that go around your waist?" I asked.

"Eh? I guess its in fasion now." Lenka replied. I stepped out of the changing rooms and went to the mirror. I turned around to see myself.

"What do you think? Do you like it..." Lenka asked, waiting for a comment. This dress was so pretty that it took my breath away.

"I-Its beautiful!" I gasped, finding my voice.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

Rinto and I walked past the dress shop that Rin and Lenka were in.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked.

"Rin probably can't find her dream dress. Let's go check on them."

"Is that just an excuse to see Lenka?"

"Sort of... Anyway let's go."

Before I could protest, he had already grabbed my arm and started pulling me into the shop. After a while of meaningless struggling from me, we reached Rin and Lenka. Rin was wearing a white dress which stopped above her knees with a golden ribbon around her waist.

"Len? Len!" Rinto screamed, slappping me out of my thoughts.

"What!?" I hissed, obviously annoyed by his actions.

"Oh... Nothing, you were just staring at Rin..." He smirked. Rin and Lenka heard our bickering, they turned away from the mirror, towards us, and waved.

"Hi Rinto and Len!" Lenka greeted as we walked to them. I snickered and Rinto punched my shoulder. He glared at me.

"Len..." Rin mumbled. She was looking at her feet.

"What is it Rin? Is something wrong?" I asked, a hint of concern in my voice.

"No... Nothing's wrong... It's just that, no one has asked me to the dance yet but Teto, Neru and Miku already have someone their going with."

"Isn't Miku going with her brother? Mikuo, right?" I said.

"Yeah... But Im feeling left out, Miku only agreed to go with her brother so that I wouldn't be the odd-one-out..."

"So, are you asking me to the dance?" My cheeks became red when she slowly nodded her head.

"I know it sounds weird, because your my brother and all, but please? Just as siblings." She asked. She looked up a bit and I could see that her face was as red as a tomato.

"Yes Rin, I would love to." I smiled. This time she looked me straight in the eyes and smiled that warm smile of hers. She came a bit closer and hugged me.

"Come on, you guys can go hug all you want when we get home." Lenka teased. We immediately let go of each other and Rin walked to the changing rooms. After a few minutes she came back out and handed Lenka the dress.

"Rin, are you sure this is the dress you want?" She asked.

"Yes, Im 100% sure Lenka." Rin laughed. Then we all walked to the cashier to pay our dress.

"Will this be all your buying-" The cashier looked up.

"Lenka is that you?" She asked.

"Oh my word! Lily! I thought I'd never see you again... with us being in different schools and what not." And so Lenka started chatting away with this Lily person. After 3 minutes they stopped talking.

"Oh and this must be Rinto, Rin and Len?" Lily asked, indicating to us three.

"Yes... Rinto is still the same, most irritating brother the world could ask for."

* * *

After what gelt like hours of listening to Lenka gossip about stuff that happened at school, we finally payed for Rin and Lenka's dresses and were on our way home. I thought about what Lenka said. _You guys can go and hug all you want at home..._ That thought was spinning in my head. Was she serious or just joking? She probably was just joking but since I love Rin, I took it seriously... Awkward right?

It felt like hours of walking till we reached home. Along the way I got bored and started humming a song called "Looking for you in the sky", a duet that I had to sing with Rin. This was only the first of three songs though. Rin's favourite of the trio was "paradise of light and shadow". Rinto and Lenka thought differently though... They like the third more, "Requiem of the spinning world".

"Len, why are you humming a song from synchroniticy?" Rin asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh... Uh... You heard that? No reason, Im just bored." I came up with a quick excuse, I didn't want her to think of something else though.

"Oh... cause I kind of like that song." She mumbled the last part. Im starting to feel suspicious.

"Rin, I want to tell you something at home okay?"

"O-Ok... What about Rinto and Lenka?"

"It's only for your ears, Rin." I wispered. She nodded her head and took the house keyes from her pocket. Where are Lenka and Rinto you ask? They bumped into Miku and Mikuo and told us to take the bags home.

Once we were inside and placed the bags on the kitchen counter, I took Rin's wrist and pulled her up the stairs to her room.

"Why are we going to my room?" She asked.

"Because it's 'Top secret'." I joked. We both laughed and went inside.

"So what do you want to tell me exactly?" She raised her eyebrow. I took a deep breath and chose my words carefully.

"Rin, say you were me and there was this one person you really liked but you didn't know how to tell them... What would you do or say?" Rin's eyes widened when she heard this, then she tapped her chin, deep in thought.

"I would be honest with them and tell them exactly what I think about them. If they like me too, then I would probably glomp that person... Why you ask?"

"Oh... no reason, just feel like I need some advice." I mumbled. "What would you do if that person was me?" I asked, shyly.

"Well... I don't know, why do you even need advice?" She asked.

"Because... I-I... I love you Rin..." I stuttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffy attack~! Next chapter we're going to see Rin's reaction to Len's words~! *sqeal***

 **~Love from Miki-Chan~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**After that nasty cliffhanger, chapter 3 is ready. Rin's reaction~! By the way, I made Kaito Miku's lover and replaced Mikuo with him in Len's group... mikuo is now younger than miku and she will be taking mikuo to the school dance even though he is 10. No more questions asked.**

 **Rin: You were mean Miki. *pouts***

 **Len: Shame on you! *hugs and comforts Rin***

 **Miku: *slaps Miki with leek* How...*wham* Dare...*wham* You...*wham***

 **Miki: Ow! *rubs head* what is it with you and slapping me with leeks!?**

 ***Rin, Len and Miku giggles***

* * *

 **Rin's POV. (If u didn't read the intro, I insist u do, unless, confusions)**

"I-I... I love you Rin..." I stood there, stunned by what my own brother, twin to be exact, had just told me. He immediately looked away, his face the same colour as a ripe tomato.

"..." I couldn't speak... My brother? Have feelings like this... For me. An intense silence filled the air. Len glanced at me every now-and-then. I tried to smoothen out all the wrinkles on my skirt... Clearly trying not to talk to him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The silence is killing me!" I suddenly burst out. Len jumped at my sudden reaction. I was never one to handle any silence. I walked over to my bed and fell face first on my pillow. It actually made a loud "plop" sound. I burried my face deeply into my pillow.

"Why me? Can't it be someone else who isn't related to him?" I mumbled, my voice aslo muffled by the pillow. Len sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Rin, I know you must be creeped out now, but think of all the happy times we spent together as kids. Remember that one time you scraped your knee and cried?"

"Yeah. You frantically ran around looking for Lenka or mom. When you couldn't find them you hugged me and told me it was alright." I lifted my face from the pillow to look him in the eyes but he was trying to look anywhere but me. His eyes zoomed across the room, looking for a distraction, but when he couldn't find one, his eyes rested on my eyes. My eyes started to become watery.

I tried to fight back my tears but I couldn't anymore, Len's soft gaze was too much to handle. I couldn't take it anymore, before I knew it, I was sobbing onto Len's shoulder. My arms clinging around his neck.

After a short while, he wrapped his arms around me protectively trying to shush me. I cried because I mentioned mom, she was never home, along with dad. They wouldn't send money over, so Miku's family payed our bills and they would never call us. The last time I saw them was when I was six, Lenka and Rinto were 14.

"Rin, I know you miss mom and dad, I miss them too but Im sure they'll be back someday." He comforted me. My sobs became quieter until they fainted away completely. I was still hugging him though, until he pulled away and wiped away my remaining tears.

"It's okay Rin." He comforted me.

We heard a loud bang from downstairs which signalled that Rinto and Lenka are back from their chat. Then we heard light thuds coming upstairs. Lenka knocked.

"Rin can I come in? I have a surprise..." Lenka said, slowly pushing the door open. Her eyes widened when she saw Len hugging me.

"What... Happened..." She asked.

"She talked about mom." Len sighed, slightly loosening his grip. Lenka's eyes softened. She walked up to us and gave me a hug.

"Don't be sad Rin, Im sure they'll be back someday."

Lenka let go and pulled me up with her. She gave Len the Im-watching-you look and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Come Rin, I said I have a surprise for you!" Lenka giggled. She pulled me out the door. Len sat there for a while and "processed" everything that just happened. After a while I was sitting in the kitchen and heard my room's door close, Len came walking down the stairs and smiled when he saw me.

"Come on, Rin! Pay attention!" Lenka punched my shoulder lightly.

"Huh? What is it..." I yawned. It was already 6pm and no dinner yet.

"Look at this!" She stuffed a letter into my hands. I opened it and my eyes widened. It was an invitation... To Miku's party, and it's a... It's a...

Lenka covered her ears and signalled Len to do it aswell. Rinto was sitting in the living room so, his problem not mine. I shrieked out of excitement and it was so loud that the glass bottels started vibrating.

"A masquerade!" I leaped up from the chair and started doinf my happy dance. Lenka ran into the living room to check on Rinto and sure enough, he was clenching onto the arm pieces of his chair for life and death. Len opened his eyes, which he has clenched shut, and sighed.

"Rin it's just a masquerade... Geez!" He yelled. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him. I grabbed my phone seeing why it had vibrated. Sure enough, it was Miku complaining again.

Do I really scream that loud?

 _From: LeekLover_

 _To: OrangeWeirdo_

 ** _WTF Rin? Im guessing you saw the invite right? Teto and I have an idea to dress as a group. Teto will be autumn and I am winter. Do you wanna be spring? We gonna dress up as goddesses of those seasons. Text me 'kay?_**

 _From: OrangeWeirdo_

 _To: LeekLover_

 ** _Sure! Should I dress like sakura style or what?_**

 _From: LeekLover_

 _To: OrangeWeirdo_

 ** _Oh no no no! My mom's gonna give the costumes. I asked if u wanna be spring cause it was also the smallest of the costumes. Neru is going to be summer... oh geez... cant wait to see her face! It'll be priceless._**

 _From: OrangeWeirdo_

 _To: LeekLover_

 ** _Oh yeah! Anywayz I'd love to be spring... See ya school Monday?_**

 _From: LeekLover_

 _To: OrangeWeirdo_

 ** _Actually, I was wondering if you could come for fittings today or tomorrow. We can also go out to eat for lunch. Yer siblings can come too!_**

 _From: OrangeWeirdo_

 _To: LeekLover_

 ** _Ok... I'll be right over!_**

I pulled Len, Rinto and Lenka out of the house, down the street and to the the gate infront of Miku's house. They whined and protested, but I just ignored their pleas.

I knocked on her door. The door opened a peek and I saw two teal eyes hovering vertically. I was bit freaked out but also in quite a shock when Mikuo, Miku's younger brother, glomped me.

"Rinny~ Miku's waiting upstairs!" He sang, happily. For a 10 year-old, he can be very childish. Like, At Miku's birthday 3 years ago, he thought it would be funny to smash her head into her cake slice. I shrugged my shoulders and went inside.

"As for you three-" He continued. "The XBox is plugged in, in the living room. Miku said you can play." Then, he happily skipped of to his room, while I made my way to Miku's bedroom. I got glomped by another Hatsune, Miku was hiding in the bathroom, so when I passed, she leapt from behind the door and gave me her signature death hug.

"M-Miku... can't b-b-breathe..." I managed to squeak out. I was turning blue, litterally, until she finally let go. I took in a few deep breaths to get my breathing normal again and leant against the wall for support.

"Come Rinnykins~! I want to see you as a cherry-blossom!" Miku sang, enthusiastically. She dragged me into her room and handed me a package. Then she pushed me into her huge closet to get dressed.

The costume was actually, very pretty. It was a long flowing white dress with cherry-blossoms around the waist, over the shoulder and down the length of the dress in a spiral. It also had a sakura flower crown and a white shawl that you draped over your shoulders.

I came out 5 minutes later after, I could hear Miku tapping her foot impatiently. Once I came out, she was nearly in tears (of joy).

"Oh, Rin! You look so beautiful!" She cried.

"Ok, Ok... thats enough crying for one day."

After that, Miku blew her nose and went to fetch another package. She shoved me out of the closset and locked the door behind her. Now it was my turn to tap my foot. After about 3 minutes, Miku came out wearing a light blue dress, strapless, with a white scarf around her neck. The dress and scarf were decorated with snowflakes at random places and she had snowflakes were hanging loosely in her pigtails.

"Wow, Miku you came out in record time!" I said, (fake) amazed.

"Hahaha... ha" She laughed sarcastically. "What do you think of my costume?"

"Well... To be honest, I quite like it..." I said.

"Lets go downstairs!" She yelled, and without hesitation, started pulling me to the living room. Len and Rinto dropped their controllers as their mouths fell open, while Lenka's eyes started to get watery and she bit her lip to stop the tears.

"I don't think it's polite to stare at your sister like that..." Mikuo pointed out.

"Yeah, Mikuo, I actually agree with you." Miku stated. I waved my hand in front of Len and Rinto's faces, trying to snap them from their trance. Eventually, they earned a nice, hard smack at the back of the head from Lenka.

"What was that for?!" Len shouted.

"Yeah!" Rinto agreed.

"Well, that's what you deserve for staring at your sister." Miku stated.

"I agree Miku..." Lenka agreed.

"Well, enough slapping! What do you think of our costumes?" I asked, impatiently.

"It looks great!" Len blurted out.

"You don't even need our opinion." Rinto sighed. Right when Miku was going to get everyone some drinks, there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be..." Miku thought out loud. Mikuo walked to the front door and peeped throuh the peeping hole.

"Miku... It's rwo of your friends... One is blonde and the other has red drill-like pigtails."

"Out of my way-" Miku bumped her little brother away from the door and slowly opened it. "-Oh... Hi Teto, Neru. I assume that recieved my text?"

Neru took out her phone and showed Miku the text.

"Well of course we would come... We really want to see our costumes!" Teto said, very enthusiastic. Miku side stepped and allowed them to walk up to her room, that is, of course without Neru sending a flirtatious wink to Len. I think he almost threw up.

Miku and I scurried up the stairs after them. In Her room, Miku got two more packages out, she handed them to Teto and Neru.

"Teto, you can dress in the closset and Neru, sorry, you can wait." Miku said.

Teto walked into the closset and I closed the door behind her. We all stood in silence as we heard the ruffling of material. A few minutes later, Teto came out wearing a long sleeved orange dress that turned red from the thighs down. It had autumn leaves scattered around the bottom that almost made it look like the wind was blowing it. She had autumn leaves that she clipped into her drill-like pigtails.

"Beautifull! I knew you'd look good in Autumn." Miku stated. Next it was Neru's turn. She slowly walked into the closset while texting like mad on her phone.

I think Neru took the longest to get dressed. After 10 minutes, Neru finally came out wearing light blue dress, shorter at the front and longer at the back. It was strapless with dandilions around her middle and a yellow ribbon at the back. Her hair accessory was a hair clip with dandelions and daisies.

"I don't know why I have to be summer..." Neru mumbled.

"But you look so cute~!" Miku and Teto whined. I just stood by the door, foot tapping impatiently.

"Miku, I know this is your house, but hurry up! Im getting hungry..." I said, mumbling the last part. Everyone just burst out in a fit of laughter, including me.

"Ok Rin, geez... But first! We have to take a groupie!" Miku whined. _**(Thats a group selfie)**_ We all huddled together and took a quick photo before dressing back into our casual wear.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that chp. 3 is up so late! Please don't hate me! By the way, my school 3rd term starts in a few days...**

 **No hate!**

 **~Miki-Chan**


End file.
